Side mission
Side missions, also known as side quests, are optional quests which have their objectives marked "Optional" in-game. Side missions must be completed in the map they were assigned. If you leave the map (or even log out) the mission's progress will be forgotten when you return, and must be started over from scratch. If a quest requires you to salvage a resource, you must do this after the quest starts; simply having them in your inventory before the quest won't count. Available quests Every day at 3 am UTC, side quests are reset, and random ones are chosen by the server to be available for the day. These ones that show up are the same for everyone on a specific server (although if too many people are on a specific map and it "splits", the new map will have different ones available). As the ones that appear are completely random each day, it's possible for a specific quest to appear / not appear for multiple days in a row. It is possible to change servers and thus do most / all of the quests in a single day. However, since which quests are available on which servers is random, it is possible for a specific quest not to be available on any servers. Some flags are merged with each others, making them redundant to check, here is a current screenshot of the servers: Servers List. Side quests tracker link: https://tinyurl.com/dm-sidequests The easiest way to tell if a zone has an active side mission is to use a compass. When used, the compass will show what direction the NPC is located in, and if no NPC exists, nothing will happen (which indicates it's not active). __TOC__ List Sacramento Suburbs 3 chocolate. |notes = Infecteds occasionally drop Biscuits, which have a low chance to give chocolate. It is advised to find other chocolate giving sources such as strawberry cake and chocolate boxes, both of which can be found in vending machines as well as some set locations (it's worth leaving the area to find it and then restarting the quest when you have good chocolate giving items). Go north past Tiscornia park and northwest to the memorial statue. Talk to Sophie. }} 20 wood and 10 rope. |notes = Zombies will occasionally drop rope or wooden planks (mostly rope). Pick up any Guitars you find, as they give both wood and rope. There are some set rope locations nearby: one is to the west, north of Emett's side quest building. Another is to the north east, in the house south of the pool, next to a desk (there is also a guitar in this house). There is also a rope along the northeast of the pond by Amber. Another rope can be found right beside one of the broken-down cars by the BiBi-Too Café (which is at the left of the gas station). }} 10 fuel |notes = Infecteds will commonly drop Lighters (1 fuel), and occasionally drop Gas bottles (5 fuel). You can also find fuel, above the gas station, to the right of the gas station, and a gas tank near the entrance to the terrace gardens secret passage. }} Bodega Bay + quality) |location = Go north from spawn. Upon seeing the lake, go west along the bottom of the lake until you see a house with a white flooring. Go around to the left side of the building and go north past the beach. When you see the bike, go east and you'll see Abbi Webster. |objective = Take pictures at various locations. |notes = Go north through the wrecked house, and take a picture. Next, follow the path east past the wrecked house and take another picture. Continue east and take another picture. Return to Abbi; she is just nearby. }} 10 Sugar |notes = Best way to do the quest is to bring 2 Candy dispensers or 10 fruit Juices. There's one candy dispenser in the playground right near the NPC, and another one in the southern tool shed near Matt Sanders * Juice can be found in vending machines and as mob drops while doing this quest. Check the convenience store for vending machines, it's east of spawn, just below the Farm Secret Passage, where Gabriella Campbell is located. }} 10 Tools |notes = }} Downtown Santa Rosa Mazon College Sunset Mall , 10 , 10 , then kill 3 screamer infecteds. |notes = The best source for components is Screens but Remote controls will start appearing frequently, electricity can be salvaged from all kinds of battery items (especially Laptop battery), and the best source of metal is probably finding an Industrial metal piece (there's a set location for one in construction area). You can find both electronics and batteries in the room NE0 is in, but if you need more you can check out the cyber cafe south west of the pool area and south of the super market entrance (the one that connects to the ). }} Walker River 20 fuel |notes = There is plenty of fuel in the gas station just northeast of this area. Go southeast of the gas station by the Motel, you'll find him fixing the brown van. }} 10 salt |notes = While on this quest, infected will have a chance to drop crab, which can be salvaged for a chance to get salt, and you can also fish in the nearby fishing spots for various fish. Talk to him again when done. }} Arizona Jurassic Museum 10 tools, find a Dinosaur plush |notes = Infected rarely drop tools for you, so scavenge in the railway secret passage and around the map. You must salvage the tools after the quest has begun or it does not count. Talk to Joshua when you are done. Go to the front of the museum into the toy shop, and take a dinosaur plush. This time killing infected will drop green bags containing them. Return to Joshua. He won't take your tools, but he will take a Dinosaur plush. }} 10 fish & 5 meat |notes = After speaking to her, you first you have to read the diary next to her and then she requests 10 Fish and 5 Meat. Infected will now drop gudgeons and chicken sandwichs more often. Collect the resources this way takes a lot of stamina and time. Alternatively the surrounding buildings can be searched, especially the Diner in the West. Now return to Tasha. }}